Breaking the Ice
by black7kunoichi
Summary: Gray didn't mean it literally. But since his best friend was needing help to try and be a smooth casanova to that blonde girl over there - he guessed that maybe the way Natsu interpreted those words may just give him the opening that he needed. Please read! Modern AU NALU with Gray assisting as per in the wingman bro code. Little swearing...


**Hi guys,**

**I hope everyone had a smooth valentines. For the record, mine was great. Just spent the entire weeking finishing four assignments for university and I'm officially done for. But since everyone seems to celebrate Valentines, why not issue a one-shot?**

**So here it is:**

**Disclaimer: All rights belongs to their respective owner(s)**

**Thank you!**

* * *

"Goddamn – she's hot."

"Go talk to her then."

"I can't – I don't know how."

"When talking to a woman, make sure that you have their full attention before initiating all kinds of attacks, lousy or seductive. We don't want your last words to be 'hey'."

"But look how intimidating she is."

"Mavis – just go talk to her already."

"You're positive that it's going to work?"

"Affirmative. Look, you can take it from me. I would know." Gray replied, massaging his best friends shoulder whilst they sat in Fairy Tail – Magnolia's most famed club.

It was another Friday night where they would head out and party to their hearts content. Natsu Dragneel swallowed nervously. For the first time, he had made eye contact with the blonde beauty just across the dance-floor, hovering at the bar with her two best friends assumingly. Just in that sweet _sweet_ moment, the pinkette felt his breath hitch in his throat, his stomach flopping like a fish and his mind going haywire like a canon let loose.

_God_ she was beautiful.

"I – I don't think I can do it. She seems busy." The black-haired male behind him slapped the pink-haired teen on the head.

"Look here matchstick. The last time you looked at a girl was when you were seven. And I'm telling you, that's not something to be proud of." Gray said, patting his best friend's shoulder assuringly, "I think this is the moment to finally get out of your matchbox and spark something." Natsu sighed before looking down at his hands, swiftly clenching them into a fist and then releasing them again,

"I'm just so fucking nervous." Gray stared at the pitiful looking teen before clapping him hard on the back, making the recipient to cough at the sudden pain on his back.

"OW – fu – piece of shit-, look here popsicle, just because-"

"You can do it, Natsu. I know you can. You're a stubborn fuck, for crying out loud. If you can burn down the science department at university without getting expelled, you sure as hell can talk to that blondie." There was a snicker from the pinkette who turned his head only slightly, the club lights reflecting on his face as he gave a smug grin at the black-haired male who returned one of his own.

"Thanks ice princess."

"Go get her, you miserable looking candle."

"No words of advice?"

"Break the ice."

…

With new found confidence and a slight bounce in his step, Natsu wove his way through the dancing strangers on the dance floor, eyes fixed on his prey. Somehow, her two friends had disappeared – which the pinkette was very much grateful for. As he neared the bar, his hands began to feel a bit sweaty and he quickly rubbed it on his jacket. Fuck.

She was finally in front of him, yet hadn't turned around to acknowledge his presence. He had to do something. Turning around to throw a panic look at the black-haired teen that he was with a few moments ago, Gray just sent a thumbs up. He breathed in deeply.

He can do this!

Slowly but surely, he tapped the blonde on her shoulder and almost chickened out when she turned ever so gracefully. Her beautiful chocolate doe eyes blinked confusingly at the sudden presence and he swallowed thickly. Damn. She was so fucking hot.

He can totally do this.

She was holding a tall glass of some sort of mix and judging by the small hint of wet patches where her lips met the glass, he twitched in his patheticness as his mind went haywire.

He needed something. A way to start the conversation. Dammit. He needed something quickly. Anything-what did Gray say again?!

_Ah. Yes._

With the confidence of a warrior, he reached forward for her glass and was almost surprised at how willingly she had released her grip. Taking the glass slowly, his other hand reached inside the cold beverage and pulled the cubes of ice out of their liquid capsule. His eyes never leaving hers. With the ice in his hand, he dropped it on the floor and stomped on it a few times. Crushing it with his foot whilst his other hand held the glass, his eyes never left her face – which was sudden strucked with the weirdest look of confusion.

After his grand display, he took a sip, mentally spat out the taste, but mustered a cool and collective smile before handing it back to the blonde girl who had dropped her jaw at his little ice façade.

"What did you do?" She asked, confusion written across her face. He leaned against the bar and propped an elbow, leaning almost close to her that their noses would touch. With a smug yet proud and pleased look on his face, he grinned at her with his fangs bearing teasingly.

"I was breaking the ice."

Needless to say, he heard a loud smack and groan of 'that's not what I meant, idiot' coming from the other side of the room but since he's a smooth fuck that managed to get the blondie laughing, he didn't care what that meant anyway.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that. I know I did. I even cackled a bit at my own story.**

**Lots of lovveeee**

**B7K**


End file.
